Nightly Rituals
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 18th "Ghost Doll" book. Summer is drawing to a close, but that doesn't mean that the crew has to let go of sweet memories that came with it. Charlotte & Takashi seem to have grown closer. The same can be said for April & Kyosuke. Love pretty much just keeps blowing up even outside of Meifu. Hotaru finally makes her first move on her crushes. Mike & Vivian might have a connection.
1. Summer Goodbye

Nightly Rituals

 _Chapter One: Summer Goodbye:_

"Cheers!" Glasses clinked in the air. The shinigami and their friends sat around Watari's kitchen table at sundown. Tsuzuki smiled as he rubbed Anna's arm.

"It's been so long since we were together like this," he said.

"Yeah!" Watari said. Hisoka quietly smiled to himself as He watched everyone around the table. Tsuzuki and Anna sat together being lovey-dovey as usual. He had his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up to him. Charlotte sat next to Takashi. She talked to him in whispers to help him understand some of the jokes being told. The blind angel nodded and pretended to get what she was saying. April sat with Kyosuke. She brought much ignored him as he sat awkwardly over his drink. Watari took his position at the head of the table running his mouth. Hisoka couldn't understand why Tatsumi brought Tana with him. That pair sat quietly listening as they slowly drank their drinks.

"So," Watari spoke up. "How was everyone's summer?"

"Good," their expressions told him.

"What made you want to do this?" Tatsumi asked.

"Just felt like it," the scientist said. Those words filled the secretary with suspicion. Watari loved to experiment on his coworkers on whims. Tatsumi wouldn't put it past the scientist that would pull another experiment on them on this party tonight. Tana rested her hand on his. The look in her eyes told him this wasn't the place or time. The kagetsukai drew back as a result and cleared his throat.

This summer's been rather hot. Everyone's mostly been hooking up. Some in a more platonic sense while others got hot and heavy. By this night, their bonds had evolved into the next level. Watari held up another bottle of wine.

"Would anyone like more?" he offered.

"Sure," Charlotte spoke up. He came over and poured her a glass.

"Thank you," she said. Charlotte took her drink. The cold taste made her tremble.

"Wow, summer's almost gone," Tsuzuki said. "It doesn't feel like it."

"No, it doesn't," Tatsumi agreed. Anna rested her head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He patted her on the head. The man then raised his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast!" he said. "To Anna's new job!"

"Cheers!" their friends said. Anna put up her glass as well with a small smile on her face.

"How's your job going?" Hisoka asked.

"Good," she said. "I actually like my job."

"That's good to hear," Watari said. "Anyone want more?"

"Yes," his guests said. The scientist went around serving drinks. They drank up until close to midnight. The guests all went home, but they weren't ready to let go of the summer just yet. They still cling to those sexy memories of the months past.


	2. Charlotte Takashi

_Chapter Two: Charlotte + Takashi:_

-Charlotte-

He's starting to get it. I think our relationship has grown over the summer. The nights were the best part.

-Charlotte's Summer-

I was still stuck on taking my relationship further with Takashi. After we slept together, part of me wanted more from that angel. First, I quit me hostess job.

"You're leaving?" Mama asked as I gathered up my things.

"Yep," I told her. "It's time for me to move on."

"We'll miss you."

"Yes and I will miss you too." I placed my locker key in Mama's fat hand.

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I bowed and walked away. Takashi was surprised with my actions when I told him the news.

"Why would you quit your job?" he asked. I climbed into his lap.

"Because," I told him. "That wouldn't be right since we're sleeping together now, would it?"

"It wouldn't?"

"No. You wouldn't want to share my affection with another man, now would you?" I turned his face to mine and kissed him on the lips. Takashi sat there and let me kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked. My lips curved into a smile.

"I like you," I answered.

"But why?"

"I just do." He didn't until affection or the concept of love. I still needed to work on him.

I spent my nights getting closer to him. I started off gentle. Every night ended with a kiss. I would come in from my summer classes and greet him with a kiss. He couldn't understand it at first. He didn't complain or try to push me away. Instead, he let me do as I pleased with him. I didn't find it satisfying soon enough.

"Takashi," I complained one evening. "Do you feel anything when I kiss you?" He shook his head at the dinner table.

"I don't know," he answered. "Do you want me to feel something?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want me to feel?"

I sighed and lowered my head. "Forget it." What is would it take for him to see it? I was running out of ways to show him my love without coming off like a manipulative bitch. Still, I couldn't give up. I lifted my head and took a deep breath.

"Could you sleep with me tonight?" I asked.

"What?" Takashi asked in a high-pitched yelp. I stood up and walked over to his side of the table. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and lean in close to his ear.

"Meet me back in my room," I whispered. He shuddered in my arms as I licked his ear. I walked away, smirking. That should draw him in. He may be an angel, but he's still a man when it's all said and done. I just hoped he would catch on right away. I paused and looked over my shoulder.

"Don't keep me waiting," I told him in a flirty tone. I made it back to my room and flopped down onto my bed. Sure enough, Takashi found his way back to my room.


	3. Charlotte Takashi II

_Chapter Three: Charlotte and Takashi II:_

-Takashi-

I still didn't understand it. Char-chan was acting strange around me all summer. It started with the kissing. Nothing much just a little kiss on the lips. I didn't mind, but I didn't understand in a way. She also kept rubbing me on the arm. I wasn't sure exactly what she wanted from me. At first, I didn't know how to approach her about her actions. What did I even want out of her?

"What do you want?" I asked her one evening.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why do all of this?"

"I like you."

"But why?"

Her hand took hold of my cheeks. "Come back to my room and I will show you." I couldn't resist that hungry tone in her voice. It seemed to command some sort of power over that I couldn't explain. It didn't take me long to follow Char-chan back to her room. That's where I ended up most of our nights anyway. Tonight, I stood in her doorway.

"I'm here," I said.

"Good," Char-chan replied. "You got my message. Walk over to the sound of my voice." I took slow steps forward.

"Closer," she said. "Come closer." Her tone made my heart pound against my chest. She had the vibe of wanting to eat me. I froze with a chill down my spine.

"What's wrong?" Char-chan asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know what's going on."

"It's okay, I promise."

My feet still wouldn't give when my ears caught the sound of whimpering. "Char-chan?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes…" I found voice shaking as I answered. Things have been different lately. Ever since we slept together, Char-chan seemed to want more from me. I don't know exactly what she wants and I don't think I can give it to her.

"Please come here?" she asked. I dropped my shoulders.

"Alright," I said at last. I walked over to where I heard her last. Her bed frame touched my shins. She pulled me in on top of her. I had to break my fall with my hands pressed firmly to the quilt.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Kiss me," Char-chan said. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Before I knew it, she pushed me onto my back. I didn't have time to react as she climbed on top of me. Her fingers caressed my cheek as she giggled.

"Char-chan…" I murmured in a quivering voice. Her finger moved to my lips as she shushed me.

"It's okay," she whispered. I could feel her breath within inches of my face. "You are in good hands." I gulped as she slid off my shirt. Her fingers running down my chest made my body jump. Her lips sank down to my ear.

"Promise me one thing," she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Say that you love me." She pulled out my belt. I gulped as quickly unfastened it.

"I…"

"Please say it." Char-chan pulled down my jeans. "Please?"

I pressed my lips together. "I… I love you." She kissed me again before taking off my boxers.

"Thank you," Char-chan whispered. I moaned as her mouth moved down to my organ.


	4. April Kyosuke

_Chapter Four: April + Kyosuke:_

-April-

Oh my god, he's such an idiot! Kyosuke just tries too hard. Everything he does makes him look so weird. I just want to smack him sometimes. He's too… awkward. Kyosuke looked like a lost cause. I tried to work on him. So far, I have gotten nowhere.

-April's Summer-

I took Kyosuke out on the town during our nights together.

"Are you doing anything this evening?" I asked him in Watari's lab."

"No, why?" he asked.

"Come out with me tonight."

He looked up with big eyes. "What?!"

"Please?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Come on! Live a little!" It took a little bit, but I managed to drag Kyosuke out with me. First stop? We went out to a club called Heart. He wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. I had to put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Trust me on this." He gave me a blank stare with big eyes. _Come on, you are killing the mood here_ , I thought. I led him over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. My favorite bar tender perked up when he saw me.

"April-san!" he greeted. "So good to see you again."

"Same to you," I said. He looked to my right and spotted Kyosuke.

"Oh and who's your friend?" the bar tender asked.

"Oh," I said. "This is my friend, Kyosuke."

"Hi," Kyosuke said in a low voice. The bar tender gave him an odd look.

"Is he shy?" he whispered to me.

"You can say that…" I muttered.

"What would you like tonight?"

"The usual."

"Coming up!"

I turned my attention to a red-faced Kyosuke. I give him a sweet little pout. "What's the matter?"

"I am not shy!" he complained with clenched teeth.

"Then why are you so red?"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." I covered my mouth, but couldn't help but laugh. "Look, you need to loosen up. We're here to have a good time." Kyosuke he tilted his head at me. He wasn't fun to party with. Kyosuke just sat at the bars all nervous. I couldn't stand watching him anymore. He needed a little motivation.

"Look," I told him one night over my drink. "You have to loosen up a bit."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Partying isn't my thing." I lowered my glass.

"Yes, I noticed," I mumbled. I lifted my head, keeping my composure. "Which is why I have a little offer for you."

"What?" Kyosuke asked, his eyes narrowed through his dark-framed glasses. I took his jaw into my hand.

"If you loosen up," I said. "I promise you a _really_ good night." I moved his hand to my breast. A little blood escaped from his nose as the deep red in this face told me all that I needed to know.

"Kyosuke, are you a virgin?" I asked. He quickly shook his head.

"Yeah… I mean, no… I mean…" he stammered. I smiled as I shook my head. I really am going to have to work on him.

"So what do you say?" I asked.

"Okay…" Kyosuke said uneasily. I sat back, shaking my head. Awkward and a virgin? I've _really_ got my work cut out for me, don't I? Still, I couldn't stop myself for reasons I didn't understand at the time. I just got a kick out of winding him up, but now I don't know anymore…


	5. April Kyosuke II

_Chapter Five: April + Kyosuke II:_

-Kyosuke-

I couldn't understand how this happened. April lay on her bed beneath me, smiling. I gulped as I stared down at her breasts. I didn't know why she wanted me. I mean, she could have any guy she wanted, but why me? I'm certainly not her type. She would possibly go for the more wild men. Me? I am the type of guy that would just stay home and read. Still, April seems attracted to me and I don't know why.

Lately, we've spent our nights out together. April has been taking me out to the different clubs. She didn't want to slow down this summer either. In life, I didn't party and I still don't. _Why am I here?_ April patted me on the shoulder, smiling.

"Come on!" she said. "Live a little!" I forced myself to smile. However, I couldn't make myself "live a little." This party scene isn't for me, but I don't know how to tell her off. In truth, I kind of like her. I mean… she's really pretty. I mean… I can't think straight around her. April turned around at the bar.

"Kiss me," she said. Her voice and tone have control of me. I have no choice but to kiss her. This wasn't the first time either, I have kissed her four times. The first time was at her apartment. I walked her home on the first night. She turned to me still high off the excitement.

"I had a lovely time!" she shouted.

"I'm glad you did," I told her. Without a warning, she turned and kissed me on the lips. I didn't get time to react. My hands inched forward to pull her into my arms. However, this wasn't my first kiss. I was fifteen when I had my first. (I'll get into that one some other time.) Back in present day, I stared at her as she pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked. April shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Just cause," she said.

"Cause why?" I asked. April giggled as she headed up to the door.

"Good night," she said. Before I knew it, April went inside. I stood blushing as I wonder, what just happened?

The second kiss came at another club tonight. April kissed me on the dance floor in the middle of a high energy song. I still didn't get what she was trying to do. The third kiss came outside the club on the same night. April smiled.

"Well, will I have to be the one to make the first move?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked. April shook her head.

"My, my, my," she said. "I really need to work on you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked. She ran her finger in circles on my chest. The fourth kiss came hours before this moment. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled me closer to her. Her hair smelt like lavenders after a rainstorm. Her gold halter top and short black skirt turned many heads in the club. April liked to dress up on nights like this. Tonight, she went all out.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked last night.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you like me?"

"I guess…"

"No, don't guess. Yes or no."

I gulped. "Yes." I wasn't sure where this was going. April ran her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Good," she said. "I think we can go further with this." I gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She leaned in close to my face.

"Come by my apartment tomorrow night," April whispered. She put up her hand when I opened my mouth.

"Don't ask questions," she told me. "Just go with me on this." I drew my mouth closed and nodded.

Right now, April reached up and slid my grey t-shirt over my head on her bed. I could tell with each aggressive kiss and the way that she pushed me against the wall in her living room that she's not looking for a game. Her eyes told me she was serious when she invited me inside.

"Tell me what to do," I said. She reached up and brushed her finger against my right cheek.

"Just follow my lead," she told me. "Only if you promise me one thing." Her tone made me shiver.

"What?" I asked. April's lips came within inches of mine.

"Relax and enjoy the ride," she whispered. She licked me on the bridge of my nose. My face turned bright red as I nodded. April giggled as she lay back down.

"Good," she purred. April reached up and unzipped my jeans. Despite my hesitation, I leaned down for another kiss.


	6. Tana Tatsumi

_Chapter Six: Tana + Tatsumi:_

-Tana-

It's hard to describe my relationship with Seiichiro. We aren't in love, but we are close. I don't know what to call us. I don't even think there is an "us". To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly looking for a romantic relationship. The more I think about it, the more I realize something. I haven't figured it out myself. For now, I just enjoy his company.

-Tana's Summer-

We talk for most of our time together. When we go out to eat, Seiichiro never lets me pick up the tab.

"A lady shouldn't have to pay in company," he told me one evening when the waiter gave us our check. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" I asked.

"It's courteous."

"What if two women are together? Who pays then?"

Seiichiro shrugged. "I guess they split it."

"So why should I be any different?" I asked.

"You just are," he said. He ended up picking up the tab that night. Honestly, I couldn't figure him out. I gave up on talking about his parents, particularly his mother. Seiichiro usually changed the subject when I asked. He told me that Tsuzuki reminded him of her. Still, I can understand where Seiichiro is coming from. I too have a great failure I would like to forget.

"Tana?" I heard him ask as we walked back from the restaurant. I turned my head, startled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Seiichiro asked. He tried to put his hand on my forehead, but I pushed him away.

"Uh, yeah, yeah," I said. "I'm fine." As I looked around, I began to remember what we were doing before. Seiichiro offered to walk me home.

"You don't have to," I said at the table.

"Nah, I don't mind," he insisted. "It's not far from place anyway."

"You sure with this?" I asked.

"Yes," Seiichiro answered. He put up his head to stop me from talking. "It is fine." For some reason, Seiichiro can be rather persuasive when he wants to be.

"Alright," I said at last. I had been so lost in thought during our walk that I didn't notice that we had arrived at my apartment. The look on his face told me he wasn't convinced of my answer. I tried to wave him off.

"Really, I'm fine," I insisted. Seiichiro didn't bother to ask. I walked up to the lobby doors.

"Thank you for tonight," I said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I guess I'll see you again tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

"Good night." At first, I stood at the door and listened for to him leave. My heart sank as he began walking away. I gripped the door handle as tightly as I could.

"Wait!" I shouted. I turned to see Seiichiro staring at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I pressed my lips together.

"Please… stay…" I blurted out without a thought. I looked in his eyes. To be honest, I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. Once it came out, I could only wait and see what happened next. To my surprise, Seiichiro accepted my offer.

"Alright," he replied. I tried to think of something to say, but I nodded without a word.

"Of course," I said. I let him in before following behind.


	7. Tana Tatsumi II

_Chapter Seven: Tana + Tatsumi II:_

-Tatsumi-

She's not like most women. Tana didn't obsess over her looks or age. She more into logical things like books and chess. Death made it much easier for her not to worry about her "biological clock". Because of all of this, I found her easier to talk to. In life, Tana used to be a skilled therapist.

-Tatsumi's Summer-

She sat on her couch in the darkened living room as I looked through her kitchen cabinets.

"Where is your green tea?" I asked.

"Above the stove," she answered.

"Thank you," I said. I opened the cabinet and found an unopened bag of green tea. I remembered this bag.

"You never opened the tea I gave you last Christmas?" I asked.

"What?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. I never got around to opening it."

"Why is that?"

"I mostly drink coffee. I don't have the time to make traditional tea." I shook my head. _Looks like I'll have to change that._ I took down the bag and got to work. I bought her this bag of tea last Christmas to better suit her tastes. Tana was a classical woman. Anything following a trend didn't interest her. Instead, she enjoyed the arts and classical music. I could have a decent conversation with her. However, tonight was not that night.

I handed her a cup of fresh tea. "Here you go." Tana took it without a word. I sat down next to her on the couch. She took a sip and shuddered.

"Ooo!" she said aloud. "I forget how bitter green tea is at times."

"But you drink black coffee," I pointed out. She lowered her cup, thinking.

"This is true," she replied. I didn.t think when I asked her this.

"How long are you going to stay in Japan?"

"I don't know." She turned and looked. "Why do you want me to stay?"

I struggled to answer. "Do you want to?"

Tana shrugged. "Might as well. I don't have much to go back to in America anymore."

"What about your job?"

"What about it? It would be no different in any other country. Besides, they don't really need me there."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

Tana shook her head. "The people run the office just fine without me. Besides…" She put her cup down on the coffee table. "You guys need more work here with me."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

Tana leaned against my body. "You all need help?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I am here to help."

"Of course you are." Tana was hard to predict. Sometimes, she will stay for a long time. Last time, she only stayed for a month. I couldn't help but wonder how long she would be staying this time.

"Would you like more tea?" I asked.

"You know what?" Tana asked. "I would like another cup." I poured her more tea from the pot. She smiled and took a drink. Somehow, I really don't mind her staying around for a while.


	8. Vivian Mike

_Chapter Eight: Vivian + Mike:_

-Vivian-

I didn't understand him. Mike's such a jerk. He sits around and drinks all day. I bet he's a total playboy too. He probably slept around with another woman every night. Looking at him made me sneer. I couldn't quite understand it myself, but I found myself drawn to him. I didn't know what took me so long to see it.

-Vivian's Summer-

It's been months since I first came to live at Wisteria House. Hotaru acted like a mother to me while Kazue barely spoke to me. My real problem was with Mike. He didn't seem to like me so much and I couldn't get why. He sneered at me from the couch.

"What is it?" I asked. Mike snorted.

"You're not Stella," he told me.

"Yes," I said. "You keep telling me that." I turned around, frowning. "Why do you keep saying that?"

He set down his beer. "You're not fun."

"And?" I folded my arms across my chest. He put up his hands.

"You remind me too much of her."

"Of course," I said. "She _was_ my sister."

"Yeah, I know."

"I don't quite like your tone."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care." I walked away, pissed off. Night after night, this exchange occurred. Pretty soon, I got fed up with it.

"Look!" I snapped one night. "I don't care if you hate me or note, but don't give me so much hell!" Mike glanced up at me.

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. I put my hands on my hips.

"Don't brush me off like that!"

"Look, what do you want, woman?"

"A little respect!" He snorted and rolled his eyes. My face became so red.

"You!" I shouted. "You!" Mike rose to his feet and walked over to my side of the room. I never knew he was so much taller than me close up. I felt like sinking into the floor as he stared me down. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. My eyes darted towards the door.

"Uh…" I lost everything I was going to shout at him. Mike's face came within inches of mine.

"Well go on," he said. "I what?" I gritted my teeth. What just happened? Why is he making me so nervous? I acted angry with him, but now…

"Go on," he said. "I'm waiting." I clenched my fists and bowed my head.

"It's nothing!" I shouted with a red face. I took off running to my room. What the hell? What happened to me there? I felt my whole body shaking. Why I never in my life…!

It got worse as the summer went on.


	9. Vivian Mike II

_Chapter Nine: Vivian + Mike II:_

-Mike-

Oh, that girl. I seemed to get a kick out of winding her up. I don't know what it was about her, maybe I liked seeing her pouty face. Maybe, seeing her annoyed like this reminded me of Stella. Either way, I can't stop winding her up.

-Mike's Summer-

I sat in the kitchen, drinking beer. _Vivian…_ She annoyed me but she intrigued me at the same time. That girl definitely looked like Stella, but their personalities differed greatly. Stella loved to party, drink, sleep around, and fight. Vivian did none of those things.

She mostly studied in her room and read. She never drank, did drugs, partied, or got into fights. That girl's even saving herself for some imaginary prince to come into her life. Who the hell does that anymore? I didn't do that! God, I can't remember who I lost it to. All I know that it was to a girl in New York and that's about it. Anyway, back to Vivian.

In short, she's not fun to be around. I'm not going to lie. Sometimes, she's like a nagging wife and it didn't help that Vivian looked cute. Cute and annoying were never good together. Still, I couldn't help but wonder.

I shook my head. That child… Yes, I said child. I am _way_ older than her. I don't know what to do with her. I shrugged. Guess I should start with the obvious. Somehow, I didn't want to do that, but it will humor her. I would end up being forced to do so by Hotaru. I didn't need to hear her mouth too. I sighed as I stared at my beer bottle. _Why does that child make it so hard for me?_ I looked into the living room. This wouldn't be an easy night. Whatever, suck it up and get this over with. I marched all the way upstairs. Each step reminded me of how much I would hate doing this. I drew in a breath and knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Why?"

I dropped my shoulders, shaking my head. "I just want to apologize."

"Well that's a first!"

"Will you open the door or not?" Vivian opened the door and peeked out. She narrowed her eyes at me. I better make this quick.

"Look," I began. "I'm sorry I have been busting your chops." Her facial expression didn't change. I pressed my lips together.

"Can I come inside and talk?" I asked. She didn't speak, but she opened the door wider as she stepped aside. I followed her inside. I didn't know where it would lead. The only thing to do now was to wait and see where this was headed.


	10. Hotaru Ryo

_Chapter Ten: Hotaru + Ryo:_

-Hotaru-

She made my heart flip every time we encountered each other. I had never seen the face of an angel before. Her dark blue eyes made my head spin. Her voice put my nerves at ease. I didn't even know how to approach such a miko. It would take the whole summer to reach her.

-Hotaru's Summer-

At first, I couldn't approach her. I gulped when I saw her face. Maybe she's straight. What if she was taken? The questions didn't stop in my head. As a result, I couldn't move forward. I soon grew tired of these battles and decided to learn the truth for myself.

One evening, I went out to the library. I just wanted to be alone that night. Vivian and Akira-kun were getting to me. Kazue and Mike didn't help me either. I buried my head in my hands. _Damn it! This is too much for me. I need to get away. But they need me… Argh!_

"Miss, are you okay?" someone asked. I lifted my head and my face shaded over light pink. My miko blinked with a blank stare.

"Miss?" she asked. I nodded my head up and down like a little doll on strings.

"Yes!" I said in a high-pitched voice. She tilted her head.

"You look so red," my miko said. I chuckled aloud. _Oh crap! What am I doing? She probably thinks I'm an idiot! Oh! I just want to disappear right now!_ The miko put her hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said. "Here." She took hold of my hand. Before I had time to ask, she dragged me out of the room.

"Wait!" I yelped. "Slow down! Ow! Where are we going?" She didn't answer me as we ran. We came out to the back alley. I turned to her, panting.

"What the hell?" I asked. She looked me right in the eye.

"I've been watching you," she said. I blinked.

"Huh?" I asked. The moon outlined her almost abnormal beauty. My heart stirred in excitement in my chest. _Please tell me this isn't a dream. Oh, let me be awake right now!_ My miko smiled.

"I've been watching you," she repeated. "Since yesterday."

"Why?" I asked. She took a step forward.

"Why else?"

"Uh…" My, she's really close…

She gave me a mischievous smile. "What is your name?"

"H-H-Hotaru!" My face was so red. _Where are we going with this?_

"Hotaru, huh?" the miko asked in Western-style clothes. Her fingertips brushed against my pale cheeks. "What a cute little firefly."

"Uh…" I spoke up. "I don't even know who you are."

"Ryo."

I tilted my head. "Ryo?"

"That's right."

"Yes, I am Ryo and I've heard good things about you?"

My eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yes," Ryo said. "Great things about you. Great things." She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know how or have time to react. I could only take her into my arms. That kiss gave me all that I need to know. However, another had my heart.


	11. Hotaru Hiroyuki

_Chapter Eleven: Hotaru + Hiroyuki:_

-Hotaru-

Like Ryo, he had held my attention for months. I've tried to approach him after our first meeting, but I've been rather busy. Yes, Ryo was half of the reason why. Still, I had to get close to Hiroyuki as well.

-Hotaru's Summer-

Hiroyuki's such a gentleman. He listened to me with such patience. This man couldn't be real. He must be hiding something and I decided to figure out exactly what.

"Hiroyuki-san," I spoke up one evening as we were walking around the park. He turned with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yes?" he asked. I fidgeted with my hands.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" the beautiful man asked.

"Do you have a wife?"

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." His sincere tone didn't comfort me. I froze in my tracks, trembling.

"Hotaru-san?" I heard Hiroyuki ask. I clenched my fists.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked. My memories of my old love filled my head. He too was a beautiful man. I gave my heart and soul to him. He made me feel like I was the only one. However, it was all a lie. I was never his only love. I didn't find out until his wife killed me. I turned around as my eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out. "I'm no good with men." Hiroyuki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I… I was in a relationship with a man once," I said. It hurt to repeat the story.

"Hotaru-san…" he murmured.

"No, listen!" I shouted. "He was married, but he lied about it." I lowered my head. "His wife…" I couldn't bring myself to tell him the rest of the truth. My tears ate away my words. Hiroyuki took me into his arms. I wept on his shoulders while he buried his hands in my hair.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I won't lie to you." I looked him in the eye. I wanted to believe him.

"Please don't lie," I pleaded.

"I'm not."

"I really want to believe you."

Hiroyuki wouldn't let me go. "Please! I won't lie to you, I promise." I only cried in response. I needed to realize he was not my betrayer. I looked at Hiroyuki with desperate eyes.

"Please help me let him go?" I pleaded. He held my hands.

"If that's what you want," he said.

I pressed my lips together. "Yes!" I hugged him as fast as I could. This time, my heart knew that he was telling the truth. Only problem I had now was choosing between him and Ryo.


	12. Charlotte Takashi III

_Chapter Twelve: Charlotte + Takashi III:_

They spent another quiet night in for the summer. Charlotte pondered the state of her relationship with Takashi. She took his virginity and realized that she wanted more from that clueless angel. Four months later, they were stuck in place. This would not do. Charlotte turned to Takashi in her bed. "Takashi-kun."

"Hm?" Takashi asked.

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I to you?"

Takashi frowned confused. "I don't know…"

Charlotte frowned as she rolled over onto her stomach. "I see." She rested her head on arms. Takashi made an odd face.

"What's the matter?" Her tone rather confused him when she said, "I see." Charlotte shook her head.

"Never mind," she said.

Takashi lifted his head. "Char-chan…"

"Forget it!"

Takashi shrugged. "Okay…"

Charlotte sighed. "It's a shame really. I think I _really_ like you."

"In what way?"

Her lips brushed up against his ear. "In a way that a woman likes a man." Her tone made his heart race. She giggled as his face turned bright red.

"What?" her angel asked. She smiled, shaking her head.

"You are too innocent," the hostess said. "You're still inexperienced with sex and you don't get the meaning of an intimate relationship." Another thought crossed her mind. "Takashi-kun, have you ever touched yourself?"

"What?" he asked.

"You know… touched yourself?" She could tell this confused him. "Play with yourself?" Charlotte didn't want to come out and say it. _His mind can't handle that_ , she thought.

"No…" Takashi answered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you know I'm talking about?"

"No."

"Figures." Charlotte sat up in bed. "Sit up."

"Why?"

"It's going to be a little lesson tonight. Come on, sit up."

"Okay…" Takashi sat up beside her.

"Good. You'll have to trust me on this, okay."

"Okay."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Charlotte paced herself for the "lesson." _Oh, this is really awkward! I should just stop…_ She took hold of his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Takashi asked.

"Shh, shh," she said. "You can trust me. It's okay." He drew his mouth closed. Charlotte noticed him frowning.

"It's okay," she said. Takashi's spine froze as Charlotte moved his hand to his exposed organ.

"Char-chan?" he asked.

"Shhh," she whispered before she gave him a kiss on his neck. She moved his hand back and forth in a slow motion. His lips broke into a murmur. Charlotte's eyes moved over to her right.

"Feels good, huh?" she asked. Takashi's face turned bright red.

"Y-Y-Yes!" he yelped. Charlotte couldn't help but smirk at the pleasure she helped caused himself. His sense of touch made up for his blind eyes. His own hand made his skin crawl with delight.

"This is how you touch yourself," Charlotte said.

"Oh…" the angel muttered. His breathing became heavier with each stroke that made his organ stiffer. Char-chan moved his hand faster.

"Char-chan!" he yelped. "Oh!"

"Would you like more?" she asked.

"Yes!"

Charlotte giggled. "You can be such an honest boy." She moved his hand faster in the back and forth motion before letting go of his wrist. Takashi whimpered at the sudden stop of the sensation.

"Don't let go!" he begged. Charlotte gave him an innocent look.

"What?" she asked.

"Please… don't let go."

Charlotte tilted her head. "You don't want me to let go?"

"No!" The excitement in his shouting intrigued her.

"Okay…" She wrapped her hand around his wrist and resumed stroking him. Takashi bit on lower lip, whimpering.

"Oh god!" he shouted. "I can't hold it!" Suddenly, Charlotte stopped him. Takashi's moans of pleasure turned into disappointed whimpers.

"Char-chan, w-w-why did you stop?" he asked. Charlotte smirked as she climbed on top.

"I won't let you come like that," she purred.

"No?" the angel asked. Charlotte replied with a kiss on the lips. He felt her to pull him into his arms.


	13. April Kyosuke III

_Chapter Thirteen: April + Kyosuke III:_

One question followed them around. What do they have between them? Kyosuke couldn't figure it out himself.

"April-san," he said. She pressed her finger to his lips.

"Don't talk," she said in a low voice. April silenced him with another kiss. Kyosuke has been playing along for weeks and still he had no answers. Asking did little to help him, but at least he's not the only one confused.

April didn't know what she was doing anymore. In the beginning, the shinigami wanted to toy around with him. But lately, she found herself having warm feelings about him. She didn't want to believe what she thought it was. _I don't love him! He's not even my type._ Still, April couldn't stay away. She looked him in the eye one evening.

"Kyosuke-kun," April said in her bedroom.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up from the bed.

"Do you fancy me?" she asked.

"I guess…" he answered, blinking. Four months in and the shinigami still didn't understand British slang. April could tell by his tone.

"How much do you fancy me?" she asked. Kyosuke shook his head.

"I don't know…" he admitted. April sighed and rolled on top of him.

"You are so difficult to understand!" she complained. "Why are you just so awkward?"

"What?" Kyosuke asked.

"You've never had a girlfriend or had sex."

"That's not true!"

"Oh really? Have your ever seen a woman naked?"

Kyosuke's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Figures!" April didn't want to have to come to this point, but she had no choice. The English woman sat up and rolled off her red tank top. Her date's face turned bright red.

"April-san!" he yelped. "W-W-What are you doing?!" She had no emotion on her lovely face. Her top landed on the floor. April's hands went for her bra.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Can't handle it?" Kyosuke's nose began to bleed as he nodded.

"Liar," April muttered. She unhooked her bra and flung it aside. Last time the shinigami tried to seduce him, her target panicked and couldn't perform at all. April wasn't going to let him up this time.

"Tell me something," she demanded. "Are you gay?"

Kyosuke blinked with a blank stare. "What?! No!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Then… why so nervous?"

Kyosuke gulped. "I… I… I… don't… know…"

"You don't know?"

Kyosuke shook his head. April sighed and leaned down.

"Well then," she said. "That will not do, will it?"

"What?" Kyosuke asked. She gave him a little kiss on his lips.

"We're going to have to change that," April whispered. Kyosuke looked like a trapped pet under her. _Oh god… This is it! She's going to… She's going to…!_ April unzipped his jeans.


	14. Tana Tatsumi III

_Chapter Fourteen: Tana + Tatsumi III:_

Somehow they ended up in bed together that night. Tana looked up as he held her in his arms.

"Well," she said. "This is a rather interesting turn of events."

"Yes," he agreed. A single candle burned on her dresser. Tana played back the events that led up to them both in bed together. They ended up on a strange trip tonight. He served her tea as soon as she invited him into her apartment. They talked like they normally did. As she drank, old memories filled her head.

"Seiichiro," she said.

"Yes?" he asked. Tana clutched her teacup.

"Do you have any big regrets?"

"A few. Why, what's the matter?" His question seemed too distant for her mind. The one she failed to save…

"Tana-san?" he asked. "Tana-san? Tana-san?" She quickly shook her head as she came back.

"Oh," she murmured. "I'm so sorry." Tatsumi lowered his cup. _Tana-san_ , he thought.

She rested her head on his chest. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

She turned her eyes upwards. "You know… after "this". What happens now?"

Tatsumi shrugged. "Not much."

Tana narrowed her eyes. "That's it?"

"Well, do you want anything else?"

"Not really." Tana settled back into place. Tatsumi really wasn't a romantic at heart. He didn't have time for those types of relationships. She wasn't really looking for that in him anyway. Tana wasn't attracted to him sexually. In fact, tonight just rather happened. Clearly, there was no future, but where did they go from here?

"Are you okay now?" Tatsumi asked.

"What?" Tana asked.

"You seemed upset earlier. How are you feeling now?"

"Ah. I'm fine now."

He didn't try and press her. Tana was like him when it came to bringing up the past. He already knew just like everyone else in Ju-Oh-Cho, she was lying.

"I'm not going to say anything about this," he said.

"Neither am I," Tana said. It was she who kissed him. She led him back to her room and he didn't try to stop her. Tatsumi took it with no emotion. The whole time, Tana couldn't read him. Once again, he hid himself from her.

"There is no reason to talk about this," he said.

"I agree," she said. Still, Tana had one more question for Tatsumi. "Seiichiro."

"Yes?"

"Are you staying the whole night?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I don't know… I just figured… I don't know what I figured."

"Of course I'm staying. It wouldn't be right to get up and leave now, would it?" Tana shook her head.

"You do have a point," she said.

"Anything else?"

"Can't think of anything else."

"Good night."

"Night." Tana lay in his arms with a peculiar sense of ease in her heart. She thought as she drew her eyes closed, _maybe sleeping beside him wouldn't be so bad for a night._


	15. Vivian Mike III

_Chapter Fifteen: Vivian + Mike III:_

"What do you want from me?" she asked in the doorway of her room. Mike stared blankly.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Vivian sighed and shook her head.

"You are so frustrating!" she complained with her hand to her forehead. "You treat me like crap, but then you come and apologize to me." She puffed up her cheeks. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here!" Mike snapped. "Could you work with me here?"

"Why should I?"

"Can't I be nice for no reason?"

"No."

Mike groaned. "Now who's being difficult?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You're so uptight!" he complained. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Funny! It didn't sound like a joke to me!"

"Look, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. Can we let it go already?"

"Why should I?"

"Now you're just being childish."

"I'm being childish?"

"Yes!"

Vivian frowned, folding her arms across her chest. "Well you're a jerk!"

"I am not!" Mike lowered his head. "This is getting us nowhere!" The demon lifted his head. "Can we start this over?"

Vivian frowned. "Can you please leave? I have a test to study for." She turned around and walked over to her desk.

Mike folded his arms across his chest. "No."

She looked up from her desk. "What did you say?"

"I'm not done here!"

Vivian sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She picked up her pencil and turned back to her notes. Mike grabbed her by the hands. She whipped around, glaring.

"Let go!" the wolf demon snapped.

"Make time!" he said. He kept a firm grip on her hands as she struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" Vivian barked.

"Hear me out first!"

"No!"

"Please?"

Vivian puffed up her cheeks. "Then will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mike said. Vivian felt like smacking him.

"Fine, spit it out," she muttered. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Mike said.

"You already said that."

"I really mean it!"

"Okay…" She stared blankly. The look in his eyes told him that he wasn't finished yet. Vivian tilted her head.

"What?" she asked. Mike stared at her in a way that she couldn't read.

"Anything else?" she asked. "Hello?" Without warning, Mike leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Vivian sat, frozen. _What… the… hell?! Why? How? What the hell?!_ About fifteen seconds later, Mike let up. He and Vivian stared at each other blankly. She shook her head, trembling.

"What the hell?!" she shouted. Mike said nothing as he turned and walked away. Vivian's jaw dropped as she struggled to speak.

"Hey! Come back here!" she shouted. Her door slid shut.

"Hey!" the wolf demon shouted. "I'm not done talking to you! Come back here! Hey! Hey!" Vivian sat back, frowning. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath. Vivian couldn't focus on her studies for the rest of the night.


	16. Hotaru Ryo II

_Chapter Sixteen: Hotaru + Ryo II:_

Hotaru turned to her lady crush as they sat on the grass in the park late one evening. "Tell me about yourself."

Ryo smiled. "I am a miko and a teacher."

"A teacher?"

"Yep."

"What grade?"

Ryo giggled. "Now why should I tell you more?"

Hotaru pouted. "Please?"

The miko turned to her, smiling. "Maybe…"

"Please?"

"You really want to know that much about me?" She stroked Hotaru on the cheeks and chin. The loli demon gave her a pouty little look.

"Yes," she said. Ryo smirked.

"Kiss me," she commanded. Hotaru gave her a doe-eyed look.

"What?" she asked sounding so childlike.

Ryo face came within inches of hers. "Kiss. Me."

"But why?"

"Don't you want to know more about me?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, kiss me."

Hotaru nodded, dazed. "Okay…" She leaned and gave Ryo little kiss on the lips. The miko gently pulled her into an embrace. Hotaru's heart fluttered as she blushed. Ryo only let go ten seconds later. Hotaru forced her lower lip still as she tried not to whimper.

"I teach freshman year at high school," Ryo answered with a smile on her face.

"What subject?" Hotaru asked.

"Japanese history."

"I see."

Ryo held up a bottle of sake. "Would you like some more?"

Hotaru perked up like a little hungry kitten. "Yep!" The miko poured her another cup.

"Yay!" the loli demon cheered before taking another drink. Ryo took a sip herself.

"You know something," she said. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

Hotaru tilted her head. "Oh?"

"Kiss me first," the miko said. The loli demon leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ryo took in the taste like a greedy little child. _Maybe this game could work in my favor_ , she thought. _I like her taste too much._ Ryo slowly drew away and finished off her drink.

"I've known I was gay since I was seven years old," she said. Hotaru gave her a rather surprised look.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes."

The loli demon raised an eyebrow. "But how?" Ryo leaned in and stole another kiss. Hotaru sat in shock. _Okay… When did she come out of nowhere with this?_ On one hand, she didn't know how to handle this. But on the other hand, she found herself enjoying this game even more with each kiss. Ryo slowly pulled away.

"In a way, I knew I was different then," she told her. "I didn't know there was a name for it. Hell, sometimes I wished I was a boy so I could go out with girls."

"So who was your first crush?"

Ryo couldn't help but smile. "She was so cute. I loved her long black pigtails."

"How old was she?"

"Seven."

"And how old were you?"

"Seven." Ryo noticed the concerned look on Hotaru's face easing away. "What? Did you think I was a pedophile or something?"

The loli demon shook her head. "No, just checking."

Ryo gave her a fake little pout. "You're so mean!"

"I am not!"

The miko sat back with her arms folded across her chest. "Just for that, I won't tell you anything else about myself."

Hotaru frowned. "Oh come on, don't be like that!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Why should I?"

Hotaru's lower lip quivered as she whimpered. "Please?"

Ryo turned her empty cup in her hand. "You want me to tell you more about myself, do you?"

"Yes," Hotaru said, giving her a small nod. Her miko friend gave her a naughty smirk.

"Give me a bigger kiss!" she commanded. Hotaru's cheeks turned bright red.

"Oh…" she murmured.

"Don't keep me waiting," she said. That phrase was all it took for Hotaru to crack. The loli demon leapt forward and planted a huge kiss on Ryo's lips. The miko pulled her in closer and dragged her down onto the wet grass. Hotaru felt like exploding from the inside out. She didn't enjoy the cold when she had to pull away. Ryo's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"What would you like to hear next?" she asked. Hotaru smiled back at her.

"How did you meet her?" she asked.


	17. Hotaru Hiroyuki II

_Chapter Seventeen: Hotaru + Hiroyuki II:_

He took her for coffee at his favorite café on the next evening. She looked around in awe at warm, home-like atmosphere.

"How did you find this place?" Hotaru asked.

"Just looking around the neighborhood on my night off," Hiroyuki answered.

"I see," she replied. A waitress came up to their table.

"Good evening," she greeted them. "What can I get you tonight?"

"I'll have a dark coffee," Hiroyuki said.

"Green tea ice blend," Hotaru said. The waitress wrote down their orders.

"Okay," she said. "I'll get your drinks." The waitress turned and walked away. Hotaru focused on her date.

"Tell me more about yourself," she said. Hiroyuki gave her a kind smile.

"Well, I'm single with no kids," he began.

"Do you like kids?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah."

Hotaru listened intently. He might be a good match for her, but she wasn't sure. "Anything else?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I just want to get to know you."

"What about you?"

Hotaru stared blankly. "Huh?

"You keep asking questions about me, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself."

Hotaru pressed her lips together. _I can't tell him that I'm a demon_ , she thought. _I don't know how he'll take it._ She forced herself to smile. "I'm a single mom and I live with two of my friends and a boarder." Hotaru noticed him smiling. "What?"

"This is the first time you told me something about yourself," he said.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess have!" She giggled at the thought before another question crossed her mind. "Say, what do you do for a living?" Hiroyuki flashed her a charming smile.

"I'm a cop," he said.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep, I can tell when people are lying." He noticed her staring at him with big eyes. The cop chuckled at her reaction. "I'm only playing."

"Oh," she said, breathing out.

"But really, I am a cop."

"Okay." Hotaru's face glowed with a schoolgirl blush as their drinks arrived. Her heart hoped that she could trust Hiroyuki and open up to love him. _Please let him be the one for me_ , she thought. _I really do like him. I really do!_ He walked her home that evening like a true gentleman.


	18. Anna Tsuzuki

_Chapter Eighteen: Anna + Tsuzuki:_

-Anna-

Summer's about over and still I love Asato-kun. On our way home, he nuzzled me on the neck.

"Ooo," I cooed, pushing him off. Asato-kun went in for another helping.

"Stop!" I squealed. He pouted at me.

"Oh, Anna," my husband whimpered. "Don't be like that!" I turned around, giggling.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"Maybe…" he answered. I smiled, shaking my head.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. He grabbed me by the waist.

"Hey!" I shouted. Asato-kun pinned me against a wall. _Okay…_ He kissed me on the lips. This has become a habit for him lately. Asato-kun became rather passionate and playfully aggressive around me. It might be the heat, but I have a couple more guesses. I gently pushed him off and he looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not tonight," I told him. I held up my hand when he opened his mouth. "Now, now, I just want to cuddle tonight." Asato-kun pouted out his lower lip.

"You promise?" he asked. I kissed him on the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes," I said. "I haven't let you down." Asato-kun grabbed onto my waist and nipped ne on the ear gentle enough to make chills run down my spine.

"Why are we waiting out here for?" he asked. "I want to go home now!"

"Alright then," I said. We began out walk home, but Asato-kun leaned in close to my ear.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"We're just cuddling, right?" he asked.

"If you want to."

"You mean it?"

"Yes!" Before I knew it, he pulled me in closer and we vanished back to our apartment. I barely had time to look around as Asato-kun led the way inside. _Well that was fast!_

"Babe, don't you think we should slow down?" I asked. He didn't listen as we ran down the hall. I shrugged my shoulders when we reached our bedroom door. _I guess one more night like this wouldn't be so bad._ Asato-kun laid me down onto our futon. I sat up with a smile on my face.

"Asato-kun," I said. He huddled on top of me.

"Yes?" my husband asked. I reached up and tapped him on the tip of his nose.

"Nothing too X-rated, okay?" I told him. "I want to rest for a change." He kissed me on the lips in reply.


	19. Anna Tsuzuki II

_Chapter Nineteen: Anna + Tsuzuki II:_

-Tsuzuki-

I turned to Anna in the dark. My cheeks turned bright red as the dim moonlight shined on her skin. I gulped as the next words spilled out of her mouth. "You are so pretty." Her smile felt like a shot to chest.

"Thank you," she said. I loved nights like this. Just she and I lying in bed. Tonight didn't call for us being intimate, but that was fine. Summer may have been ending, but that wouldn't change my mood with the woman I love. The world could be ending and I wouldn't care as long as I had Anna with me. I brushed my fingertips against her cheeks.

"How was the party?"

"Good."

"Have a good time?"

"Yes." She doesn't seem to be in a chatty mood tonight. Somehow, I have gotten used to this. She wasn't shy, but she wasn't a social person either. Lately though, Anna's starting to talk to people more often. I brushed her bangs from her face.

"I was surprised."

She lifted her head, looking puzzled. "Why is that?"

"He didn't try to pull anything on us."

"What?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

"You mean…?"

"Yep."

"Oh…"

I rubbed my thumb against her cheek, nervously chuckling. "It should be fine." _Quick, change the subject!_ "So, how was your first day at work?"

"Good, I didn't do much."

"Just the tour and what's what, huh?"

"Yep."

"So what do you think?"

"It's okay." She rolled back her shoulders, smiling. "I'm happy to get out of the apartment."

I tapped her on the nose. "Good for you, I'm happy you found something for yourself."

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I won't be so bored anymore. How is work going for you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Boring."

She pouted in a cute way. "Aw, why?"

"It's just the same thing every day, for eternity." I pressed my forehead against Anna's. "Luckily, Hisoka makes it bearable and I have you to come home to."

She smiled, giggling. "You make me feel loved."

"You are my princess, after all."

"Does that make you my prince?"

I kissed her on lips. "I'll be anything you want me to be."

"Anything?"

"Of course."

This time, she kissed me. "Be my Asato-kun."

I broke into a huge grin. "Okay!" We pretty much talked about nothing until we fell asleep. For me, it felt like the perfect end to our summer. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Autumn Begins

_Chapter Twenty: Autumn Begins:_

 _September 1st, 2010._

The sun breaks over Meifu by dawn.

Now, summer ends today.

It hasn't officially hit yet, but it will.

The cherry blossoms stay, but the leaves will change.

They will be brightly colored.

The temperature will drop, but love's heat won't.

Instead, it will grow and develop.

The lovers go back to work.

However, they wait to get back together on the nights and weekends.

It might be a little cooler, but still warm.

Summer left and autumn has arrived.

Let's see how love will mature through the winter.

Owari


End file.
